stevecolefandomcom-20200213-history
Dasta
Crool Dasta is an antagonist from the fourth Astrosaurs book, The Mind-swap Menace. He was an inventor who robbed a raptor bank to pay for the necessary materials for his latest invention, hiring another coelophysis, Ardul, to help him. Because the dim-witted Ardul forgot to wear a mask, the raptors captured both fugitives and sent them to space prison. However, Dasta managed to hide his invention, the replicator, and hid it in the Geldos Cluster before he was arrested. The pair were freed when a meteor struck the prison and the officers evacuated. Eventually the Sauropod came across the abandoned space prison and Teggs and Iggy entered to put up a warning beacon. However, Dasta locked them both in a cell and put them to sleep using gas. He and Ardul took them to the officers' lounge and tied them up. When they woke up, Dasta and Ardul used Dasta's mind-swapper to switch bodies with Teggs and Iggy respectively. Then they tricked Arx and Gipsy into taking them off the ship while Ardul placed the real astrosaurs in a rubbish chute to get them out of the way. Dasta was able to take on the captain's role, but Ardul had difficulty resisting his carnivorous instincts and nearly gave them away. The evil genius successfully persuaded Arx to set course for Geldos, but they eventually ran into a raptor death ship that belonged to a border patrol. Dasta wanted to fight the raptors, so Arx used a plan invented by Teggs to escape. As Dasta didn't know about this, his disguise fell apart and Arx and Gipsy were about to turn around when Ardul appeared and asked where the engine room was. Dasta commanded him to take Gipsy and they left for Geldos in one of the Sauropod's shuttles, after warning Arx not to follow them. Dasta, Ardul, and Gipsy dug up the replicator on the surface. However, Ardul tried to take the machine and Dasta challenged him, beginning a fight. While the pair were distracted, the Sauropod dropped its load of plants on top of them and Arx switched their minds back to their own bodies. Dasta and Ardul tried to wriggle away to safety, but were captured by a robot T.rex guard and returned to prison. However, Dasta reappeared in Revenge of the FANG as another FANG member, without Ardul this time. He said that he wanted revenge against Teggs along with the others and showed the stegosaurus that Dutch and Blink weren't dino-droids by scratching Dutch. He reappeared in the final battle and challenged Teggs's sample of Mega-Spray Y with Attila. Dasta then shrugged off Teggs's ray gun with King Albu, calmly replying that he wasn't alive and, therefore, couldn't die. He wasn't the real Dasta, but was only a mechanical copy that was created for Attila's plan to destroy the Mega-Spray Y and eventually to replace all living things with robots. All of Attila's Dasta-droids were destroyed in the resulting battle, and, as of now, the real Dasta is still safely locked away in jail for the time being. Trivia According to their collector cards, Dasta and Ardul come from different planets-Dasta hails from Coel Major while Ardul is from Coel Minor. This could explain their different hide colors, for Dasta is green and Ardul is brown. Dasta's name is probably a play on the word "dastard", a word for a sneaky, malicious coward. On the FANG collector card, Dasta has sprouted a brown finlike ridge on his back. In his original cover illustration, he has a dark green back and no ridge. However, the original illustration was based on the cover style for books 1-4, so that could explain why his appearance changed. Dasta is a Coelophysis bauri, a small North American theropod dinosaur. Dasta is the only theropod antagonist so far who belongs to a Triassic species of dinosaur. Category:Astrosaurs